Challenge Yourself! Take Our Revenge!
by fuusou
Summary: I wondered why did Dr. Blowhole lived in the air. The dolphin is sea creature. The lobster breathe with branchia. They need water, but they are working in the air...I imagine, and this story was born. This is my first Fanfic, and my first writing story in English. This story is same as 「復讐を、仕事にする。」. That story is written in Japanese, my native language.
1. Help wanted

I am HIRING!

Do you want to join a dynamic revenge on human?

I want you to operate some machines.

And I want you to fight against our enemies.

Please feel free to ask me.

I am Dr. Blowhole.


	2. Personal Interview

"Which person is Dr. Blowhole?"

A red crustacean said, without knock.

"Me, this office has only me"

The one eyed dolphin answered.

No greeting lobster looked out and got close to the mammal.

"You want to revenge on human, is this true?"

"Yes, did you look my advertising? But..."

The lobster jumped up before the dolphin has finished speaking.

His claw approached a gray flipper.

His target dodged an attack and hit his stomach.

"Sit down, please"

Two manipulators caught the lobster and tied up to a chair emerged from sandy floor.

"When you want job, you should be decorous in your behavior. Do you have your resume?"

"I don't have any resume! I don't want job! You are a tool of human!"

The dolphin tied dangerous claws carefully.

"You use machines! You put an advertisement! Your work is human work!"

"I lived in an aquarium for a long time, so I was influenced by human"

"Yes, you were influenced by human! And you exterminate enemies of human!"

"Nobody exterminate. You live, I live, and human live"

The entrance was destroyed by many lobsters.

They shouted angrily.

"He said 'human live' !"

"He is a liar!"

"He is a tool of human!"

"He is our enemy!"

"I will cut him up into pieces!"

The defendant dolphin swam and touch a ceiling.

"Calm down"

All lobsters were caught in a net.

Many claws made sounds.

"What is this!?"

"I can't cut this string!"

A dolphin trapper checked surround with his own sonar.

"The net is made from my invention, ultra high strength fiber. It is strong and free from rust"

He looked no following soldiers.

"Unfortunately, I have chairs less than the number of job seekers"

The dolphin float in front of lobsters under the net.

"Let's start group interview in this position"


	3. Group Interview

Dr. Blowhole observed lobsters one by one. Heaped lobsters scowled doubtful dolphin, but he looked for something other in their eyes. He read ire, rage, and wrath, in eyes of lobsters. Looking content, he explained what they were expected to do.

"As I have said, I require that you operate my machines and fight against enemies of my projects. I pay you fishes. It is for dolphin, but you can eat them. If you need other provisions for life of lobsters, you can suggest me. I have company house but you are too numerous. You would share your room with 5 other lobsters"

His words made whispers of bemused lobsters reverberate in his office. The lobsters who hated human doubt that Dr. Blowhole wanted to revenge on human. One of the lobsters volunteered to spy on the advertiser. He obtained subject saying "human live". Lobsters regarded target as an enemy because he was a tool of human. But this enemy treated lobsters as job seekers. All of the lobsters thought this is strange. Some lobsters wanted to listen to Dr. Blowhole.

"You can live underwater in your free time, but you have to work in the air on duty"

A wise lobster frowned.

"I provide you moisturizing agent that I exploited. When you rub on the liniment your branchia, then you can breathe in the air"

"Why"

"Hmm...It is too difficult to you what is the construction of my moisturizing agent"

"It isn't that. Why do us have to work in the air? You are a dolphin, and we are lobsters. Usually, we work underwater"

"Yes, you are proper. But we will handle who are going to die from suffocation underwater"

Dr. Blowhole pulled a drawer open and take a small doll. It has two legs, round bottom, recessed navel, two arms, and roughness face. All of lobsters knew what the doll was modeled.

"Human"

The dolphin picked the doll with his snout. Gray snout hit the back of the doll's head. Lobsters stared silence that the doll went down slowly as a drowned human. They were not caring about drowned humans. Sometimes, they ate human as rare foods of land. But they were eaten by human many times over. Lobster ate dead human only, but human ate alive lobster.

"We don't want any alive human. It is unnecessary and harmful. We want just death of human"

Death! Death! Death! Lobsters shouted intensely.

"We can produce drowned humans in large quantities. Why don't you this?"

"You can't do it, as long as you stick to your manner"

Dr. Blowhole swam across his office and approached net. One of lobsters looked left eye of the dolphin, and perceived macabre light. He suspected that he looked right mechanical eye and a midget lamp gleamed, but it was correctly left eye and other lobsters felt macabre nimbus from Dr. Blowhole too.

"Death is a commonplace event. Nobody can run away from death. We will be embraced by death someday. My revenge isn't gently like death. I will show all humans icy despair what I saw.


	4. Corporate Philosophy

The submarine office was silent as the grave. First, the lobsters doubted the truth of the dolphin's words. Second, they regarded him as an enemy. Third, they took an interest in him and his plan moderately. But now, they could hardly fathom his real intentions. No one appreciated a situation in this room, without a dolphin.

"Just in case, you are in a water tank. The tank is filled with water and you can live in it. You look the surrounding outside the water tank, it is a desert only. You look upward, the tank has only a low transparent wall, and it is lidless. You can jump over a wall and land on a desert. Hey, you there. Yes, you. What would you do?"

"I... jump over it"

"Thank you. Then, you are on the left side as your faces a lobster, yes, you, what would you do?"

"I jump over it, why not?"

"Thank you. Then, you are under who answered me second, you have to think carefully. What would you do?"

"I...but I jump over it, too"

"Thank you. Does anybody have a different opinion?"

Nobody answered him. He deemed that they were all had the same answer. He has anticipated that they would answer that, but doubted that simply everyone would answer that. He thought their no hesitation policies was dazzling. He lowered his eyes, and reminisced about his old days.

"I inquired you it as ifs, but I was really in a water tank. I was ordered by a jailer human that I jumped through a ring of fire. I could jump high and the wall of a water tank was low, so I ought to jumped over a wall. But I didn't jump over a wall because I couldn't live in the area of human. You answered as jumped over a wall me to a lobster, it means you were willing to live on a desert without any water. Actually, I know that a lobster broke out and be parched and dead. I expect that you brake out and die when you are incarcerated in a water tank like who was bravery. I didn't brake out. I could brake out, but I didn't choose to brake out. I recognized that I was a coward. I despised myself. The days passed with fire and disgrace, I forgot thinking and feeling. When a human said 'Jump', I jumped. When a human threw a fish, I ate. I was a toy of humans. I burned by the ring of fire, and crumbled to gray ash"

Lobsters felt in front of gray dolphin like mist of ash. But who the dolphin resembled mist of ash was still burning for revenge. In the office that was filled with cold water, they felt the heat of hatred toward humans.

"I want to show humans the color of despair like what I saw. This is one of reason why do you have to work in the air. I need alive humans for they despise themselves as 'I can brake out, but I can't choose to brake out'. The important thing is they at a prison by their own intention"

Dr. Blowhole smiled vicious and explained the other reason of his office in the air.

"Besides, if we try to exterminate humans, they will exterminate us before we fulfill our duties. They are geniuses in destruction whether they aim it or not. When they look on us as enemies, we can't alive. But their mind is easily broken. We will urge them that they will be dominated by themselves. When they lose their confidence and realize they can't do anything, nevertheless we can't forgive them, let's torment nonresistance humans unhurriedly"


	5. Adoption

Nobody uttered any sound. All of them meditated on what the dolphin said. In five minutes, the voice of Dr. Blowhole vibrated and broke silence.

"Do you appreciate my design for revenge?"

"...No, I don't"

His answer disappointed the voluble dolphin.

"But I will follow you"

The words were gave by same lobster raised the dolphin's mechanical red eye and inborn monochrome eye.

"I also follow you"

"Me too"

"I'll follow you too"

The lobsters said unanimously that they were going to follow Dr. Blowhole. He was flustered.

"Why...But"

"We don't want any alive human truly. We want human to die even now. But I am certain that you will get revenge on human. Like you said, we can't massacre them, but you can do it. Actually, you trapped us. I don't understand a difficult speech like you said, I was impressed at the macabre enthusiasm in your own eye. There is enough reason for me to decide following you"

Dr. Blowhole heard that round after round of voice contained their agreement. A large number of lobsters approved him. Their liked one was not his course of revenge but just him. He swam and touched the floor. A big pulley emerged from the ceiling and released the lobsters from the net. They were set free spread the office and gazed at the dolphin.

"Thank you everyone. I employ you, all of you, as my subordinates now!"

All lobsters exclaimed at the declaration. They formed a team against human.

"Wait a minute here. I will surface and breathe. I will be back, and I will show you over my base. It is incomplete because I didn't know who join us, so let's complete with great idea of yours. Well, enjoy what are your first equipment I supply, until I will come back here"

Dr. Blowhole stuck his long snout in the drawer what sheltered the doll similar to human. He pressed a button in the drawer, then the wall at the back of the office quivered and rose like a shutter opened. The lobsters saw a pile of dolls what were same as Dr. Blowhole picked a little while ago, in the interior room.

"They are the kind of humans doesn't resist. Greet them in the style of lobsters. Never mind that you will return them broken, they are all yours and I provide you them as expendable practice kit"

Dr. Blowhole swam over that his subordinates exclaimed at their enemies, and across his office. He heard the sound of destruction behind him. It was similar to the sound of torture by a large number of humans. He noticed that the lobsters were similar to humans little already. They were angry with human and other existence like human a short time before. But after the interview, now they cut the neck and beat the trunk of their dolls, just like that a human dressed a lobster as his dinner. On the contrary, the behavior of the lobsters were suitable for that called war. Dr. Blowhole was going to use various weapons like human used for war. He hated humans truly, but liked humanly method, theory, and technology. He prefigured that the lobsters will use humanly tools with their claws what attacked against the humanly behavior of the dolphin.

Dr. Blowhole didn't trust his subordinates, in addition. He had known that lobsters lived to a great age nearly forever, without be killed. He had realized that species was too many or too strong who bossed everybody around. There were exceptions to it, as an actual example, 5 billion passenger pigeons didn't boss, on the contrary they became extinct, but the reason why they were exterminated is humans. The greed and atrocity of humans was superior to the 5 billion birds. He thought that the team of a dolphin and many lobsters could do it. But the immortal lobsters were dangers to him, probably beyond humans in the future. Then, he intended the lobsters to prey on each other after revenge himself on humans.

Dr. Blowhole blew. A lot of drops shone brightly and a rainbow appeared on the midafternoon sea. There was a momentary light. It was certain that the brightness will disappear soon, but existed.


End file.
